Reserva natural
} |name = Reserva natural |image = Portrait petkeeper.png |levelunlocked = 16 |clearland = Si |landcost = 220000 |requiresrepairs = Si |repaircost = 0 |repairtime = 16 horas }} Como se consigue La Reserva natural está localizada en la parte volcánica de la isla principal. Deberás despejar el terreno en la parte derecha del puente y te encontrarás con Débora (guardiana de las mascotas en la Reserva). Entonces deberás reparar la Reserva antes de que puedas acceder a ella. La Reserva natural En la Reserva natural se muestran todas las mascotas disponibles del juego, tus actuales rangos de nivel y la cantidad de pegatinas necesarias para alcanzar el rango siguiente. En la Reserva podrás adoptar a las mascotas que todavía no tienes y subir el rango de las mascotas que ya tengas. Tambien puedes comprar pegatinas de mascotas en el Kiosco de pegatinas. Dentro de la Reserva natural, las tres primeras pestañas muestran las diferentes categorias de mascotas, la cuarta pestaña es el Kiosco de pegatinas: *50px Categoría Bronce/Normal (Mascotas obtenidas del antiguo Bazar o de los vecinos isleños): center|200px *50px Categoría Plata/Feria de comercio (Mascotas obtenidas en las Ferias de comercio) center|200px *50px Categoría Oro/Promoción (Mascotas promocionales, de la Nave errante, de la Cala del Barco fantasma y Estacionales) center|200px *50px Kiosco de pegatinas center|200px Pegatinas Las pegatinas se obtienen en los intercambios en los muelles, cofres diarios, Kiosco de pegatinas, Isla Vestigios, Cala del barco fantasma, Nave errante, Isla de los Deseos, bonus de nivel de las Ferias de comercio, recompensas en los buceos, y en Cofres de evento especiales (en el Bazar). Las pegatinas son específicas para cada mascota y distribuidas al azar. Se usan primero para adoptar a una mascota y luego para aumentar el rango de la mascota. Ver la página Guía:Pegatinas de Mascotas para ver donde puedes encontrar las pegatinas. Categoría Bronce/Normal Categoría Plata/Feria de comercio Categoría Oro/Promoción Pegatinas, Adopción y Rangos Las pegatinas se usan primero para adoptar a una mascota que todavía no tengas (Bazar, Feria de comercio o especiales/promocionales) y a continuación para desbloquear la actualizacion de sus rangos. Al clicar sobre una mascota, dos opciones aparecen como disponibles (sujetas a la posesión de la cantidad suficiente de pegatinas) : *'Adoptar': Si no dispones de la mascota todavía *'Actualizar': Para desbloquear el siguiente rango de la mascota Los Rangos de Mascotas son los siguientes: *'1er Rango (Nivel de relacion 1 a 5)': Se necesita una cantidad inicial de pegatinas para poder adoptar a la mascota. Aliméntala y evolucionará hasta el nivel de relación 5 (máximo de 1er rango). *'2º Rango (Nivel de relacion 6 a 10)': A continuación, se necesita una segunda cantidad de pegatinas de la mascota para desbloquear su evolución más allá del nivel 5. Aliméntala y evolucionará hasta el nivel de relación 10 (máximo de 2° rango). *'3er Rango (Nivel de relacion 11 a 15)': Finalmente, necesitas una tercera cantidad de pegatinas de la mascota para desbloquear su evolución más allá del nivel 10. Aliméntala y evolucionará a un nivel de relación 15 (máximo de 3er rango). Cantidad de pegatinas para cada tipo de mascota * Categoría Bronce/Normal: * Categoría Plata/Feria de comercio: * Categoría Oro/Promoción: Kiosco de pegatinas Tu puedes comprar cofres, usando o Pet Tickets : Cofre d bronce, 75 o 1x 1x pegatina de la siguiente selección rotativa: Cofre épico, 275 o 1x 7x pegatinas de la siguiente selección rotativa: Probabilidad Recompensas de Cofres de bronce y épicos Pegatina de mascota destacada: 20% Pegatina de mascota de bronce: 8% Pegatina de mascota de oro: 5,8% 40px Cofre de evento, 180 o 1x 3x pegatinas de la siguiente selección rotativa, ahora se incluye 1x pegatina garantizada de una mascota específica : Nota: Desde el 12 de May 2018 la rotación de las pegatinas suele cambiar en Miercoles y Sabados a las 04h UTC (05h BST). Probabilidad Recompensas Pegatina de mascota destacada: 100% Pegatina de mascota no destacada: 8% Click "Expand" to view September 2018 Event Chest Sticker rewards => Click "Expand" to view August 2018 Event Chest Sticker rewards => Click "Expand" to view previous Event Chest Sticker rewards => Gold Chests have been removed from the game as of Mar 28th 2018. Nave errante Stickers fr:Réserve animalière en:Pet Sanctuary Categoría:Gameplay Categoría:Mascotas